To Understand One Another
by From Paris to Seoul
Summary: Awal pertemuan mereka, Do Kyungsoo tidak terlalu memperdulikan lelaki yang memberikan mata kuliahnya pada malam itu. Sementara lelaki tersebut mulai tertarik pada Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali bertemu. [KaiSoo/GS older!Kai]
1. Chapter 1

**To Understand One Another**

**Rated:** T – M

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

EXO member

Main Pairing: KaiSoo

**Warning! **

GS fanfiction.

Tidak suka dengan cerita GS? Tidak suka dengan pairingnya? Mohon untuk segera meninggalkan halaman ini.

Terimakasih,

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Namja itu melepaskan kacamata pelindung dan menyerahkan peralatan ski-nya kepada salah satu petugas.

"Jongin!"

"Kim Jongin!"

"Jongin-ah!"

Akhirnya namja tadi menoleh, menatap pemuda yang memanggilnya dari tadi.

"Hmm?"

"Kau ingat? Malam ini jadwalmu memberi mata kuliah di Kyung Hee."

"Malam? Bagaimana bisa?" Namja itu berjalan menuju ruang ganti, melepaskan sarung tangan serta jaket tebal milik pengelola ski lalu menggantinya dengan mantel biru tua panjang. Mengambil dompet dan kunci mobil yang ia letakkan didalam loker. Jongin terlihat mengecek beberapa email masuk diponselnya.

"Dosenmu dulu yang meminta. Kau tahu? Anak-anak yang kuliah malam itu kudengar adalah yang berbakat dibidangnya, apalagi ini sudah dipenghujung semester jadi beberapa motivasi kurasa cukup."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ini pertama kali, Yeol."

"Yak! Aku ini hyungmu!" Sebuah pukulan mendarat dikepala Jongin.

"Appo! Hormati atasanmu sedikit tuan Park." Ucapnya mendengus. Usia Jongin dan Chanyeol berbeda dua tahun, tapi Jongin lebih suka memanggil hyungnya itu Chanyeol atau Yeol, karena sebenarnya Jongin dan Chanyeol masih satu keluarga. Mereka berdua juga selalu bersama sejak kecil. Jongin yang anak tunggal menganggap Chanyeol sebagai hyungnya, tetapi panggilan hyung itu sangat jarang Jongin lontarkan.

"_Little bastard_, cepatlah! Kau masih harus membaca rangkuman yang aku buat agar kau lancar saat memberi mata kuliah nanti, ah nanti juga ada sesi tanya jawab. Bagaimana bisa kau menghilang dari perusahaan dan bermain ski disini, benar-benar!"

"Aku kira kau tidak akan menemukanmu huh, dan ini pertama kalinya aku memberi mata kuliah! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Salahkan otakmu itu Kim Jongin, wajah tampan dan otak cerdasmu itu terlalu sering muncul dikoran dan majalah. Wajar saja dosenmu dulu memintamu memberi beberapa kata untuk siswanya. Ayolah, kau bisa menaklukan kumpulan pria tua pemegang saham saat rapat tapi kau menyerah dengan kumpulan mahasiswa?" Mereka berjalan menuju mobil masing-masing, Jongin membuka pintu mobilnya tapi sebelum masuk Jongin sempat berkata pada Chanyeol.

"Aku memang tampan, tuan Park. Maaf jika kau merasa tersaingi." Yang kemudian dibalas tatapan mematikan dari namja bermarga Park tersebut.

.

.

.

"Tolong jaga sikap kalian selama acara ini berlangsung, jangan buat keributan dan cobalah untuk buat beberapa pertanyaan karena nanti akan ada sesi tanya jawab. Arraseo?."

"Ne!"

"Satu lagi, kalian pasti tahu dengan pembicara ini kan? Aku rasa seluruh gadis diruangan ini kenal dengan wajahnya. Karena itu, jangan sampai mata kuliah yang seharusnya menjadi tempat kalian menambah pelajaran malah kalian jadikan ajang menarik perhatian tuan Kim. Tolong diingat baik-baik!"

"Ne!"

Dosen tadi meninggalkan podium dan berjalan keluar ruangan untuk menjemput mantan anak didiknya yang akan memberi mata kuliah kali ini. Jongin tersenyum pada Prof. Kang –dosennya dulu- lalu memberi hormat.

Perbincangan kecil terjadi diluar ruangan diikuti beberapa canda tawa nonstalgia. Setelah beberapa menit, Prof. Kang, Jongin dan juga Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dan segera menuju podium. Riuh mulai terdengar, beberapa mahasiswi berteriak histeris karena Jongin yang selama ini mereka lihat dimedia cetak dan televisi kini secara langsung berdiri dihadapan mereka. Prof. Kang memberi sedikit kata sambutan, lalu mempersilahkan Jongin mengambil tempat.

Jongin memandangi seluruh mahasiswa dihadapannya, kurang lebih 40 orang hadir malam ini.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jongin imnida. Tapi kalian semua bisa memanggilku Kai." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk hormat yang kemudian diikuti riuh tepuk tangan dari seluruh orang diruangan tersebut.

Jongin memberi perkenalan singkat tentang dirinya, beberapa cerita semasa dia kuliah dulu dan bagaimana hubungan dekatnya dengan sang dosen yang masih terjalin sampai sekarang, lalu menceritakan bagaima ia bisa sampai diposisi presiden direktur di Kim. Corp. Semua mata diruangan itu memandang kagum.

Awalnya Jongin sedikit gugup karena takut hal yang dibahasnya ini mungkin akan membuat orang-orang bosan, tetapi semua orang terlihat antusias dengan pembahasan yang ia bawakan.

Kecuali satu, ketika matanya menangkap seseorang yang duduk di bangku paling atas ruangan. Gadis mungil yang wajahnya dipangku pada tangannnya yang diletak diatas meja. '_Tunggu, apa dia tidur?' _Ucap Jongin dalam hati. Oh tidak, seseorang tampaknya bosan hingga tertidur ditengah-tengah antusiasnya mahasiswa lain.

"Baiklah, saatnya sesi tanya jawab. Yang ingin bertanya silahkan angkat tangan anda." Dan kemudian hampir seluruh mahasiswa kecuali gadis tadi- mengangkat tangan.

"Wow, ini diluar dugaan! Saya senang melihatnya." Jongin tersenyum lalu mengarahkan tangannya keseorang pemuda yang duduk dibarisan tengah.

"Jongi-"

"Kai, panggil saja Kai. Terdengar lebih bersahabat." Kekehnya kecil diikuti tawa yang lain.

Sesi tanya jawab itu berlangsung seru. Cukup banyak namja yang bertanya tentang rahasia sukses Jongin sekarang, bagaimana dirinya mengelola perusahaan besar tersebut, jabatan presdir yang ia dapatkan dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun serta pertanyaan konyol dari para yeoja seperti rahasia bagaimana Jongin melakukan perawatan pada kulit wajahnya, apakah Jongin memakai parfum keluaran _Burberry_, atau pertanyaan yang sering dilontarkan awak media tentang apakah dirinya dekat dengan seseorang atau sedang berkencan saat ini.

Disela-sela sesi tanya jawab tersebut terkadang Jongin melirik gadis yang tertidur tadi. '_Bagaimana bisa dia tidur padahal ruangan ini cukup berisik.'_ Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian beralih memilih mahasiswa lain yang sudah mengangkat tangan untuk kembali bertanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul, sepertinya sedikit bermain-main tidak ada salahnya.

"Anda, yang sedang menunduk kearah meja. Halo." Semua mata mengikuti arah tangan Jongin yang menunjuk seseorang dibangku atas. Gadis yang dimaksud tidak mengindahkan panggilannya, masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Permisi, anda mendengarkanku?." Jongin masih memanggil gadis tersebut, '_Setidaknya dia harus bangun, memerhatikan dan menghormati seseorang yang sedang memberi mata kuliah bukanlah hal yang sullit dilakukan.' _Batin Jongin. Terlihat teman dari gadis itu mulai menyikut lengannya, berusaha membangunkan temannya yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh ruangan.

"Kyung, bangun!" Bisiknya masih berusaha membangunkan gadis tersebut.

"Demi Neptunus di bawah laut, cepatlah bangun! Astaga semua orang memperhatikanmu Do Kyungsoo!" Bisik gadis tadi lebih keras.

Kyungsoo mulai terbangun, mengucek matanya pelan dan melepas headset yang dari tadi ia pakai.

"Wae?" Tanyanya kemudian menopang dagunya ditangan yang ia letakkan diatas meja.

"Astaga! Lihat ke podium itu sekarang! Kim Jongin memanggilmu dari tadi!" Baekhyun –gadis yang membangunkan Kyungsoo- mulai tidak sabar melihat teman disebelahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk melihat teman-temannya yang memerhatikan mereka.

"Anda ingin bertanya? Tinggal 15 menit lagi sebelum saya menutup mata kuliah ini dan kemudian anda bisa melanjutkan tidur tadi." Jongin masih memerhatikan gadis itu. Kyungsoo langsung menegapkan posisi duduknya dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, menahan malu karena ketahuan tertidur ditengah-tengah acara.

"A-aku...changkaman." Kyungsoo membalik-balik buku catatannya. Mencari sesuatu agar bisa dijadikan pertanyaan. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat gadis itu panik.

"Hmm, bagaimana bisa anda meraih kesuksesan diusi-"

"Diusia muda? Pertanyaan itu sudah ditanyakan diawal." Kyungsoo mematung, wajahnya mulai pucat. Gugup dan menahan malu ketika pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan tadi ternyata sudah terlontar.

"Ka-kalau begitu, apakah sulit mengelola perus-"

"Tingkat kesulitan? Tidak ada, saya selalu merencanakan apa yang akan saya lakukan sebelum mengambil tindakan. Maaf, bukankah pertanyaan ini juga sudah saya jawab tadi? Siapa tadi yang bertanya?." Seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya saat Jongin mencari-cari pemilik pertanyaan tadi. '_Ini menyenangkan.' _Ucap Jongin dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu-" Kyungsoo terlihat kesal dengan 'permainan' yang orang itu lakukan. "Apakah anda gila kekuasaan? Maksudku mengatur semua orang yang berada disekitar anda. Anda pasti tahu bahwa seseorang yang memiliki kekuasaan tinggi biasanya mengatur-atur semua hal disekitarnya. _Did you?_." _'Tap! Silahkan jawab pertanyaan itu, dasar menyebalkan.'_

"Aku mengontrol semuanya, dari hal terkecil sampai terbesar. Anda benar nona-" Jongin mendelik kearah Kyungsoo, menunggu jawaban gadis itu tetapi Kyungsoo tetap diam.

"Do! Namanya Do Kyungsoo." Jawab mahasiswa lain memberi bantuan yang dibalas kedipan oleh Jongin.

"Nona Do. Baiklah, anda benar. Intinya saya memegang kekuasaan penuh terhadap orang disekitar saya. Saya tidak ingin ada cacat dalam bekerja." Jongin menatap gadis itu, mengetukkan jari-jarinya dimeja podium, menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

"_Perfectionist_, kesempurnaan tanpa cacat. Jadi anda tipikal orang seperti itu." Balas Kyungsoo yang masih kesal karena Jongin yang tadi secara tidak langsung mempermalukannya.

"Ya, dan saya tidak pernah mendapatkan kecacatan apapun selama saya bisa mengontrol semua."

"Tapi tidak ada yang sempurna dihidup seseorang."

"Maksud anda? Maaf, tapi saya selalu merencanakan segala sesuatu agar tidak ada kesalahan." Jawab Jongin yang mulai hanyut dalam pesona gadis itu. '_Membalas permainanku? Baiklah.'_

"Bagaimana dengan kehidupan pribadi, mungkin anda bisa mengontrol perusahaan sebesar Kim. Corp tapi untuk urusan pribadi pasti ada campur tangan tuhan didalamnya. Dan saya pikir hidup anda belum sesempurna itu." Senyum kemenangan muncul disudut bibir Kyungsoo, merasa menang karena sosok pria dipodium itu terlihat mencari jawaban yang pas. '_Teruslah berpikir, 2 menit lagi dan ini akan berakhir.'_

Jongin masih berkutat mencari jawaban, gadis ini sangat pintar mencari celah pikirnya. Jongin menopanng tubuh dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggir podium, bersiap menjawab. "Mungkin anda tidak tahu, tapi untuk urusan pribadi saya tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena-"

"Maaf menyela, tapi ini sudah tepat 15 menit, tuan Kim." Seluruh ruangan tampak terkejut dengan keberanian Kyungsoo menyela pembicaraan Jongin. Namja itu memperhatikan arlojinya.

"_No problem_, saya suka dengan orang yang selalu memerhatikan waktu. Anda sangat teliti nona Do, _time is money_." Jongin terseyum manis, memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Baiklah, terimakasih karena sudah mengundang saya untuk memberi mata kuliah malam ini. Senang bisa berkumpul dengan anda semua dan saya harap kita bisa bertemu lain kali. Tolong hati-hati diperjalanan pulang karena cuaca malam ini sangat dingin. Kamsahamnida."

Jongin membungkuk hormat kepada semua orang diruangan. Tepuk tangan terdengar diikuti mahasiswa yang mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Jongin diberi ucapan selamat oleh beberapa dosen yang hadir, sedikit bercengkrama dan kemudian para dosen meninggalkannya menuju ruangan lain.

"Wow, itu dia si gadis pemberani." Ucap Chanyeol yang berdiri disebelah Jongin saat menuruni podium. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat Kyungsoo yang menuruni tangga tempat duduknya dan berbicara dengan temannya tadi. '_Manis juga._' Batin Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo lebih dekat. Ketika mereka hampir berpapasan, Kyungsoo terlihat memakaikan salah satu headset ditelinganya dan menekan sebuah lagu. Kyungsoo yang tidak memerhatikan Jongin dibelakangnya hanya fokus dengan ponsel, sedangkan Jongin yang lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo terlihat mengintip dari bahu gadis tersebut.

"_Got me good_? Cody? Seleramu tidak buruk." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahya, menatap Jongin yang baru ia sadari ternyata berdiri dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan jalannya keluar menuju pintu keluar masih diikuti Jongin dibelakangnya.

"Kukira kau seperti gadis lain yang menyukai boyband negeri sendiri, seperti EXO mungkin." Jongin masih mengikuti Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa Jongin tertarik dengan gadis didepannya ini, sejak tadi pandangan Jongin tidak lepas memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu.

"Aku sering mendengar _got me good_ diradio, setidaknya anak itu bernyanyi dengan baik. Tapi kurasa lagu itu—"

"Kenapa anda mengikutiku?" Kyungsoo membalikkan badan menghadap Jongin. Jongin yang terkejut segera menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menabrak Kyungsoo. Tatapan sinis gadis itu tajam memerhatikan namja dihadapannya.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, pertemuan kita tadi sudah berakhir." Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, raut wajahnya terlihat kesal. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedaritadi berjalan disamping Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga diam. Memilih untuk melanjutkan jalan masing-masing.

"Kyung, sepertinya oppa ku sudah di depan, aku duluan oke?" Kyungsoo mengangguk tapi tatapannya tidak lepas dari Jongin.

"Aku mau mengambil mobil, kutunggu kau didepan." Chanyeol meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang masih diam, tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan mereka.

"Kau pulang sendiri?" Kyungsoo masih diam, dia masih kesal dengan perbuatan namja tadi saat diruangan dan kini namja itu mengikutinya entah untuk apa.

"Butuh tumpangan? Tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendiri malam hari. Kajja, aku dan Chanyeol akan mengantar—"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Berhenti membuatku kesal dan aku bisa pulang sendiri. Permisi, tuan Kim." Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat lalu mulai berjalan tapi mendadak tangannya ditarik oleh Jongin.

Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Jongin memperhatikan wajah dihadapannya. Matanya lebih besar daripada orang kebanyakan meskipun pandangan mereka terhalang kacamata yang Kyungsoo kenakan tadi, hidung mancung, kulit putih dan jangan lupakan bibir berbentuk hati. Oh, Kim Jongin baru sadar ternyata gadis ini memiliki paras cantik.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar penolakan."

.

.

.

"_Cause I'm_

_So tired of the same things_

_I'ma need something new in my life, yeah_

_So tired of the same old games_

_Yeah it's time I started feeling right_

_Cause you, got me good girl" _

_-Got me good by Cody Simpson-_

_._

_._

_._

TBC

A/N:

Gimana? Adakah yang berminat untuk lanjut? :D

Thanks buat **Kimikimjae** yang udah mau ngeditin ff aku ini! :p

Ff ini terinspirasi dari film "Fifty Shades of Grey" dan berbagai sumber lain, tapi tidak sepenuhnya mengambil alur film karena aku juga melakukan perubahan. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, so i'll wait for the reviews! Pyong! *kiss*


	2. Chapter 2

**To Understand One Another**

**Rated:** T – M

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

EXO member

Main Pairing: KaiSoo

**Warning!**

GS fanfiction.

Tidak suka dengan cerita GS? Tidak suka dengan pairingnya? Mohon untuk segera meninggalkan halaman ini.

Terimakasih,

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

"Yeoboseo, eomma." Kyungsoo berjalan menuju basement apartemen, menekan kunci mobil dengan sebelah tangan masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. "Aku baru saja akan pergi kuliah, wae eomma?" Yeoja itu memasuki mobil, meletakkan tas yang disandangnya ke kursi penumpang dan mulai menyalakan mesin. "Ah arraseo, nanti aku akan kerumah sakit. Ne, saranghae eomma!"

.

.

.

Dahi itu sesekali berkerut, tumpukan kertas yang memenuhi mejanya terlihat berserakan dengan sebuah cangkir kopi yang sudah kosong. Pria tersebut mengetikkan sesuatu dilaptopnya, sesekali beralih kesebuah tablet dan beberapa menit kemudian mengotak-atik ponselnya. Inilah keseharian Kim Jongin, berkutat dengan berbagai berkas perusahaan sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Tidak heran ia bisa menjadi presdir diusia yang masih muda.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" Suara Chanyeol muncul dibalik pintu. Selain sepupu, Chanyeol juga merangkap sebagai kepala humas di perusahaan ini. Karena itu hubungan mereka berdua sangat akrab.

"Hm? Aku harus memeriksa dokumen-dokumen ini dulu. Kau bisa makan duluan Yeol." Balasnya singkat tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa memakan kertas-kertas itu jika mau."

"_I'll do it later._"

"Ayolah, temani aku makan siang Kamjong." Chanyeol duduk disisi meja kerja Jongin,melihat-lihat serakan kertas di meja itu.

"Tidak, kau selalu mencari restoran berbeda setiap makan siang, mengelilingi Seoul seperti seorang pengkritik makanan." Jongin berdiri menghadap dinding kaca yang meiliki pemandangan Seoul dari lantai 15 gedung perusahaannya. Membuka ikatan dasi lalu melepas kancing dilengan kemejanya.

"Aku mencari restoran mana yang bagus untuk mengajak calon pacarku ketika makan diluar." Chanyeol tahu bahwa Jongin lebih suka berada diruangannnya ketika jam makan siang dibanding pergi keluar. Terkadang Jongin memesan makanan melalui sekretarisnya, _delivery lunch._

"Calon? Nasibmu menyedihkan Yeol." Dan kemudian sebuah pulpen mendarat kepunggung namja yang masih menghadap ke jendela tersebut. Chanyeol melemparinya, membuat Jongin mau tidak mau membalikkan badan.

"Iblis kecil, kau juga tidak memiliki kekasih saat ini jadi sadar dirilah sedikit!" Chanyeol mendengus kesal, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Oh, jadi kau merajuk Yeol? Hahaha aku hanya bercanda tadi."

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Baiklah, ayo kita keluar. Tapi perjanjiannya kartumu yang akan digesek hari ini, bukan kartuku!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh tentang menyuruhmu memakan kertas-kertas itu, Kamjong."

.

.

.

Mereka sampai disalah satu restoran disudut jalan tak jauh dari kantor. Chanyeol baru menyadari restoran ini ketika ia memilih jalan memutar dari rute yang biasa ia lalui. Sebuah bangunan dua lantai dengan konsep outdoor dilantai atas dan kafe dengan kaca yang mengelilingi jendela depan dilantai bawah. Jajaran pot bunga berdiri apik disepanjang bangunan itu, dibagian teras terlihat muda-mudi yang sedang menikmati beberapa desert dari kafe itu.

"Oh selamat datang tuan!" seorang pelayan menyambut mereka dibagian kasir, layaknya kafe-kafe di Korea, berbagai jenis pastry dan kudapan manis lainnya berjajar di etalase. Beberapa papan menu digantung dibagian atas meja kasir. Sebuah konsep baru dari penggabungan restoran dan kafe untuk kalangan muda yang menurut Jongin cukup jenius.

"Aku ingin memesan satu kari ramyun dan udon, serta _iced coffee_ dan _iced frapuchinno."_ucap Chanyeol kepada pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka. Pelayan tadi megulang pesanan tersebut dan pergi kearah dapur setelah menuangkan ari pada gelas mereka.

"Mereka memiliki konsep yang bagus, menggabungkan restoran dan kafe." Jongin membuka suara, Chanyeol yang tadinya sibuk dengan ponsel kini beralih menatap hiasan kecil yang ada dimeja mereka.

"Banyak orang yang mulai menggabungkan konsep seperti ini, pabbo. Makanya jika aku mengajakmu makan siang sebaiknya kau menurut, bukan menghabiskan waktu seharian diruangan seperti itu."

Perselisihan kecil dan candaan menemani Chanyeol dan Jongin yang menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Ketika pelayang datang membawa makanan, dengan sigap kedua namja itu memegang sumpit mereka. Satu kebiasaan dari mereka berdua, menikmati makanan dalam diam, memakai bahasa 'alien' –berguman tidak jelas- untuk berkomunikasi.

Kring-kriiing! Suara lonceng yang tergantung dipintu masuk itu berbunyi. Seorang yeoja yang membawa beberapa bungkusan plastik terlihat kesulitan dengan bawaannya tetapi beberapa pelayan segera membantu yeoja tersebut.

"Eonni mianhae, aku buru-buru karena harus kerumah sakit sekarang. Kuliah ku disambung jam 2 nanti jadi aku harus menjenguk appa. Ah ini! Belanjaan yang tadi kau titip, semuanya sudah disitu." Yeoja itu mengatur nafas, melirik beberapa pelanggan yang datang ke kafenya hari ini.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, Kyungie! Aku kira kau tidak kerumah sakit hari ini makanya aku menitipkan beberapa belanjaan padamu. Mianhae!"

"Gwenchana Lulu eonni. Oh ya, apa _choco caramel_-ku sudah siap?" Kyungsoo menanyakan minuman favoritnya kepada Luhan.

"Sebentar, aku akan mengeceknya di dapur."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya keseliling kafe, beberapa lukisan tergantung di dinding serta alunan lagu _Nothing On You _Bruno Mars menambah kesan nyaman. Sampai pandangan Jongin terpaku dengan seseorang yang sedang berdiri didepan kasir. Gadis itu...

"Kyungsoo-ya, ini dia! Satu _iced_ _choco caramel _dan _strawbery crepes. _Makanlah ini di jalan, aku membuatkannya khusus untukmu." Luhan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo lalu memberikan sebuah kotak pada Kyungsoo lagi. "Cemilan manis untuk imo, bilang padanya kalau aku akan kerumah sakit sehabis kerja nanti."

Jongin menguping percakapan Kyungsoo dan salah satu pegawainya dengan jelas, kafe tidak terlalu ramai jadi dia masih bisa dengar apa yang gadis itu bicarakan. Pandangannya masih tidak lepas dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan kesini sore nanti, jadi eonni bisa pulang lebih cepat dan aku akan membereskan sisanya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegang kotak yang Luhan kasih padanya. Menyesap _choco caramel_ lalu melangkah menuju pintu. "Gomawo eonni, aku akan kesini secepatnya." Dan Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kafe tersebut.

Jongin masih terpaku, '_apa Kyungsoo bekerja disini? Jadi dia pekerja part-time?'. _Jongin segera menyikut Chanyeol yang sedang meminum minumannya. "Yeol, kau dengar itu? Kyungsoo bekerja disini!" Ucap Jongin antusias.

"Siapa Kyungsoo? Rekanmu?"

"Bukan dobi! Gadis pemberani yang beberapa hari lalu aku beri mata kuliah di Kyung Hee!"

Jongin mengarahkan kepala Chanyeol keluar jendela, menatap Kyungsoo yang membuka pintu penumpang mobilnya yang ada diseberang jalan. Meletakkan kotak tadi lalu berpindah kebangku kemudi sambil menyeruput minumannya. Kemeja putih dibalut long coat berwarna _peach_ dan celana _jeans_ biru tua yang Kyungsoo kenakan serta rambut panjang yang tergerai indah membuat Jongin merasakan debaran di salah satu organ di dadanya.

"Mungkin dia pelanggan di kafe ini." Mereka berdua masih memerhatikan Kyungsoo hingga perlahan mobil yang Kyungsoo kendarai mulai menjauh.

"Tidak Yeol, dia bekerja disini!" Antusias Jongin kembali muncul, wajahnya berbinar seperti menemukan sebuah harta karun.

"_Take easy man_! Kau sangat jarang bersemangat kecuali memenangkan tender atau proyekmu berjalan dengan sukses."

Jongin mendadak diam, kenapa dia bisa sangat antusias dan semangat ketika bisa bertemu kembali dengan Kyungsoo? Pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah saat mereka berada di Kyung Hee. Meskipun memaksa, Kyungsoo tetap menolak tawaran Jongin yang ingin mengantarnya pulang dan gadis itu lebih memilih untuk menaiki bus karena saat itu dia tidak membawa mobil. Sejak saat itu Jongin menganggap Kyungsoo tidak lebih sebagai bahan candaan belaka, atau bisa dibilang korban sifat jahilnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, pertemuan keduanya dengan Kyungsoo –walaupun Kyungsoo tidak sadar bahwa Jongin juga berada dikafe yang sama- membuat Jongin penasaran dengan gadis pemberani yang pernah memberi perlawanan ditengah permainan Jongin yang mengerjainya.

"Hei, kau memerhatikanku? Kenapa melamun? Ah! Jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkan Kyungsoo?" Goda Chanyeol yang kemudian diberi _death glare_ oleh Jongin. Chanyeol yang menyadari tatapan itu hanya terkekeh kecil lalu meminum minumannya hingga habis. "Aku akan membayar ini dulu." Kemudian meninggalkan Jongin menuju kasir. Jongin juga menghabiskan minumannya lalu menyusul Chanyeol. Saat sampai di kasir, Jongin memerhatikan Luhan, yeoja yang tadi berbincang dengan Kyungsoo.

"Permisi, hmm bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ucap Jongin tanpa sadar, Chanyeol dan Luhan yang mendengar itupun beralih menatap Jongin. "Apakah anda kenal dengan gadis tadi yang berbicara dengan anda?"

"Gadis? Maaf tapi beberapa pengunjung kafe ini adalah gadis, tuan."

"Bu-bukan itu." Jongin sedikit gugup, Luhan masih bingung dengan pengunjungnya ini. "Maksudku gadis yang tadi memesan _choco creamy_?" Seketika raut wajah Luhan berubah, dia mengerti arah pertanyaan namja didepannya.

"_Choco caramel_, aku rasa kau menanyakan Kyungsoo, pemilik kafe ini." Luhan menyerahkan struk dan kartu kredit Chanyeol lalu bergantian menatap Jongin dengan senyuman.

"Pemilik kafe? Kyungsoo pemilik kafe ini?" Jongin menganga tidak percaya, gadis pemberani ternyata memiliki sebuah usaha yang menurut Jongin tidak mungkin dikelola oleh gadis dengan tempramen labil seperti Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo. Dia yang membuka kafe ini dua tahun lalu sampai sekarang. _By the way_, aku Luhan. Teman Kyungsoo." Luhan menunduk hormat dan kedua namja itu membalasnya. "Apa masih ada pertanyaan? Kurasa pie cherry ku sudah matang di oven sekarang."

"Ah, ne. Maaf mengganggu waktu anda Luhan-shi dan terimakasih untuk makanannya." Jongin tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih lalu berjalan keluar bersama Chanyeol.

"Datanglah lain kali!" ucap Luhan sedikit berteriak yang dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Kurasa mulai besok presdir kita akan makan siang diluar." Sindir halus Chanyeol yang kembali dihadiahi _death glare_ oleh Jongin.

.

.

.

"Eomma." Sapa Kyungsoo saat memasuki kamar tempat appanya dirawat. Wajah nyonya Do sumringah ketika putri kecilnya datang. "Lulu eonni membawakan ini untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo meletakkan kotak tadi dimeja.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya nyonya Do yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana appa? Ada perkembangan?"

Nyonya Do menatap suaminya yang kini terbaring lemah di ranjang dan menggeleng lemah. Menggenggam erat tangan putrinya. "Dokter masih berusaha keras, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu dan berdoa Kyungie."

Ayah Kyungsoo mengidap penyakit liver, hati dari ayahnya tidak bekerja baik sehingga membuatnya terbaring lemah dirumah sakit. Bukan hanya itu, seminggu lalu dokter memberitahu bahwa ayahnya juga mengidap komplikasi.

"Kita akan mengusahakan semuanya, aku yakin appa akan sembuh." Kyungsoo memeluk sang ibu, memberikan kekuatan agar bisa menghadapi semuanya. "Bagaimana dengan perusahaan? Oppa melakukannya dengan baik?"

"Ya, uri Sehun melakukannya dengan baik. Dia bisa meng_handle_ semua urusan pekerjaan. Tadi pagi saat menelpon eomma dia bilang bahwa akan kembali ke Korea akhir bulan nanti, pekerjaannya di Cina memakan waktu cukup lama."

"Aku akan menelpon oppa setelah pulang nanti. Oh iya eomma, aku harus kembali ke kampus sekarang. Prof. Kang menambah jam mata kuliah kami hari ini." Kyungsoo mendengus kesal karena jam pelajarannya yang bertambah, nona Do tertawa lalu mengusap pelan rambut putri cantiknya itu.

"Belajarlah yang rajin, sebentar lagi kelulusanmu Kyungie."

"Ne eomma, aku pergi dulu ne?" Kyungsoo memeluk lalu memberi kecupan dikedua pipi ibunya. Ia lalu mendekati sang ayah, mengelus lembut pria kesayangannya itu dan memberi ciuman di pipi kanan lalu melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia lupa.

"Cepatlah sembuh appa, jangan tidur terlalu lama." Bisiknya pelan di telinga ayahnya.

.

.

.

Mobil Jongin terparkir tidak jauh dari kafe milik Kyungsoo. Kini pukul 6 petang dan sudah 30 menit dia menunggu didalam mobil. Memerhatikan aktivitas yang dilakukan beberapa pegawai kafe tersebut.

Membuang sampah, menyapu teras dan menyusun kursi serta meja. Kafe itu masih buka tapi para pegawai mulai bersiap untuk tutup. Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepan kafe.

Itu dia! Kyungsoo masih memakai mantel yang ia kenakan siang tadi. Gadis itu turun dari mobil dan melangkah kedalam kafe. 15 menit kemudian ia keluar bersama Luhan, mengantarkan gadis itu kedepan dan berbicara sebentar lalu kembali masuk kedalam dengan Luhan yang berjalan menjauhi kafe. Persis seperti yang Jongin dengar tadi siang, Kyungsoo akan menggantikan Luhan membereskan kafe. Tanpa membuang waktu jongin segera turun dari mobil, menekan tombol kunci dan masuk kedalam kafe.

"Annyeonghase-" Kyungsoo menatap pengunjung didepannya, namja yang beberapa hari lalu membuatnya malu sekaligus kesal. "-yo" Sambungnya masih terkejut karena kembali bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Oh! Nona Do! Kita bertemu lagi, kebetulan yang mengejutkan." Sapa Jongin dengan senyum lebar. Satu yang Jongin sadari, Kyungsoo melepas kacamatanya dan saat ini memakai _softlens._

"Tuan Kim, ya, kebetulan yang mengejutkan." Dan untuk pertama kali waktu terasa berhenti bagi Jongin saat melihat senyum hangat yang terlukis diwajah Kyungsoo. Senyum dari _heart shaped lips_ itu sukses membuat debaran kembali muncul di dadanya. Tapi dengan cepat pula Jongin tersadar, '_buat dia terpesona, jangan melakukan hal bodoh Kim Jongin_' batinnya dalam hati.

"Kau bekerja disini?" Jongin memulai dengan sedikit basa-basi. Berdiri tepat didepan mesin kasir sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu dibuku.

"Terlihat seperti itu?" Balas Kyungsoo mengacuhkan Jongin dihadapannya. "Ingin memesan sesuatu? Maaf tapi pegawai disini sudah pulang."

"Bisa buatkan aku _hot americanno_? Cuaca malam ini dingin."

"Hanya itu?"

"Dan satu _hot capucinno. Take away." _

Kyungsoo menuju sebuah mesin peracik kopi, menekan beberapa tombol dan meletakkan dua gelas dibawahnya. Menunggu mesin itu bekerja sendiri. Ia pun menekan beberapa tombol dimesin kasir. Jongin masih setia menatap hal yang gadis itu lakukan sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo berbicara lagi.

"Semuanya sepuluh ribu won, _cash or card?"_ Tanya nya dan kali ini menatap Jongin. Akhirnya kedua mata itu bertemu, menatap satu sama lain.

"_Cash."_ Jongin mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil selembar uang sepuluh ribu won dan menyerahkannya ke Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengambilnya kemudian menaru dimesin kasir lalu memberikan Jongin struk pembelian. Kyungsoo beralih ke mesin peracik kopi tadi dan melakukan beberapa hal.

"Jika semua pegawai sudah pulang, berarti kau sendirian disini?" Tanya Jongin menghapus keheningan.

"Ya, aku yang menutup kafe malam ini tuan Ki-"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Kyungsoo-shi." Jongin mengambil secarik kertas note yang ada dimeja kasir tersebut, menulis sesuatu diatasnya.

"Jongin-shi, ini pesanan anda." Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel 'tuan' didepannya. Pria tersenyum samar.

"Kulihat kau membawa mobil, jika tidak mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu pulang kerumah." Jongin mengambil pesanannya dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih, mungkin lain kali kau bisa mengantarku pulang."

"Kukira kau masih kesal dengan kejadian waktu itu." Jongin menyesap _hot americanno-_nya menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku tidak dalam _mood _untuk mengingat hal itu." Jawab Kyungsoo dan mulai membereskan meja kasir. Mengelap meja itu dengan kain pembersih.

"Maaf, mungkin aku keterlaluan."

"_It's okay." _Dan kemudian keheningan kembali, baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo tidak ada yang berbicara satupun. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tapi kemudian Kyungsoo mengambil sesuatu di tasnya, ponsel serta headset dan Jongin memperhatikan itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali menulis di kertas note-nya.

"Terimakasih untuk kopinya. Ah, dan ini." Jongin mendorong _hot capucinno_ yang tadi ia pesan kearah Kyungsoo. Sebuah note berwarna merah muda tertempel disisi gelas tersebut. "Hati-hati dijalan, nona Do. Semoga malammu menyenangkan." Jongin keluar dari kafe tersebut, lalu menajalankan mobilnya menembus malam. Kyungsoo yang masih mematung kemudian mengambil kertas note tadi, membacanya diam sambil memegang _hot capucinnno_ yang terasa hangat ditangannya.

.

_-Maaf karena membuatmu kesal waktu itu, tapi kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman. _

_-Ah, kopi buatanmu tidak buruk, hanya saja aku kurang suka manis jadi lain kali kau bisa mengurangi gulanya. _

_-Oh ya, kurangi meminum choco creamy. Kau minum minuman dingin ditengah cuaca dingin, dasar gadis pemberani kekekeke^^_

_-Cepat pulang dan pelan-pelan saat mengemudi. Jangan lupa untuk mengunci tokomu!_

_-Apa hobimu mendengarkan musik? Mungkin malam ini kau bisa mendengarkan 'Stole my heart'-nya One Direction. Kau pasti tahu mereka bukan?_

_-Kenapa aku merekomendasikan lagu itu? Entahlah, hari ini aku mendengarkan lagu itu saat dikantor dan entah kenapa aku rasa lagu itu sesuai dengan apa yang aku alami sekarang._

_-Kim Jongin-_

_._

_._

_._

"_Under the lights tonight  
Turned around, and you __stole my heart__  
Just one look, and I saw your face  
I fell in love  
Take a minute, girl,  
To steal my heart tonight"_

_-Stole my heart by One Direction-_

_._

_._

_._

TBC

a/n:

aku mohon maaf atas chapter kemarin yang sangat sangat berantakan *deep bow*

tapi udah aku perbaiki kok^^

terimakasih buat temen temen semua yang udah mau baca sekaligus ninggalin review XD

kritik sarannya juga, terimakasih banyak!~


	3. Chapter 3

**To Understand One Another**

**Rated:** T – M

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

EXO member

Main Pairing: KaiSoo

**Warning!**

GS fanfiction.

Tidak suka dengan cerita GS? Tidak suka dengan pairingnya? Mohon untuk segera meninggalkan halaman ini.

Terimakasih,

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

"Saya akan cek ke ruangannya sebentar lagi. Presdir baru selesai menghadiri rapat dengan koleganya." Chanyeol tampak sibuk melayani telpon dari seseorang, matanya tidak berhenti mengoreksi beberapa dokumen sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang ponsel. "Ne, secepatnya anda akan saya telpon kembali. Ne, kamsahamnida." Dan sambungan telpon itu terputus, sesaat Chanyeol menatap arlojinya. Oh, tidak. Sebentar lagi dia harus pergi kerestoran dimana ia dan ayahnya janji bertemu untuk makan siang.

Tok tok tok.

Pintu ruangannya diketuk dan kemudian kepala Jongin muncul dibaliknya.

"Yeol, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

Chanyeol menatap heran Jongin yang seolah mengintipnya dibalik pintu. "Wae? Biasanya kau menghubungiku lewat interkom. Butuh sesuatu?"

"A-anni. Um, apa kau lapar? Kau tidak makan siang diluar?" Tanya Jongin sedikit gugup.

"Huh?" Chanyeol memutar kursinya menghadap jendela, melihat cuaca yang siang ini yang cerah tanpa adanya awan hitam atau sambaran petir. '_Tunggu, apa Jongin baru saja mengajakku keluar untuk makan siang?'_

"Yoda Yeol._"_ Chanyeol kembali menatap jongin yang masih setia berdiri dibalik pintu.

"Apa sekretarismu memasukkan banyak gula ke kopimu pagi ini?"

"Huh?" balas Jongin yang tidak mengerti pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau mengajakku makan siang, bukan? Oh tuhan! Daebak! Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya kkamjong!" Tawa Chanyeol mengisi seluruh ruangan, pemuda itu membereskan lembaran kertas diatas mejanya. "Kebetulan, aku akan makan siang dengan ayahku. Kau mau ikut?"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyadari raut muka Jongin yang berubah, ada tatapan kecewa disana. Chanyeol yang sedang memasang jasnya menghampiri Jongin dan membuka pintu itu lebih lebar.

"_What's wrong_? Kenapa tiba-tiba wajahmu begitu? Ah!" Dan entah bagaimana Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyadari satu hal, alasan kenapa Jongin mengajaknya makan siang kali ini. "Kau pasti ingin mengajakku makan siang ditempat gadis pemberani itu kan? Kau ingin bertemu lagi dengannya kan?" Tanyanya beruntun pada Jongin. Jongin hanya menatap Chanyeol gugup kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Siapa bilang? Kau asal tebak saja Yeol! Aku memang mau mengajakmu makan siang kok!"

"Lalu dimana?"

"Terserah, biasanya kau yang membawaku makan ketempat-tempat yang tidak pernah aku kunjungi!" Jawab Jongin dengan nada sedikit tinggi untuk menutupi gugupnya.

"Kalau begitu ikut saja makan siang dengan ayahku sekarang, kenapa repot-repot mencari tempat segala. Aku sudah reservasi direstoran."

"Apa direstoran itu ada ramyun?"

"Ne?"

"Aku mau makan ramyun sekarang." Jawab Jongin sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Jongin, kemudian menekan layar ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Appa, eodiseo?"

"Yak Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" Jongin berteriak saat menyadari Chanyeol yang tidak ada dihadapannya. Chanyeol berbalik menatap Jongin sambil menutupi layar ponselnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kau bisa makan ditempat gadis pemberani itu! Aku makan siang di '_Osteria La Gonsela',_ mereka menyediakan _fettucini_ dan _spaghetti_ tapi disana tidak ada ramyun!" Ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak kemudian meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tampak sibuk dengan salah satu pegawai di depan kafenya. Mengatur sebuah papan yang memuat menu spesial untuk seminggu kedepan. Papan itu hendak digantung di teras kafe agar dapat menarik perhatian pengunjung.

"Pake sarung tangan mu Taeyong-ah, pinggiran papan itu cukup tajam karena besinya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menahan tangga yang Taeyong naiki untuk menggantung papan tersebut.

"Ne noona." Jawab Taeyong yang langsung memasang sarung tangan yang tadi ia letakkan di sakunya. Kyungsoo kemudian mengangkat papan menu tersebut dan menyerahkannya ke Taeyeong.

"Hyung, bisa bantu aku sebentar? Aku tidak tahu cara memasang gas ke oven, Luhan noona menunggu di dapur." Panggil pegawai lain dibalik pintu masuk.

"Eoh? Changkaman. Noona, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memasangkan gasnya dulu."

"Arraseo, cepat bantu Luhan eonni sebelum dia berteriak di dapur." Mereka tertawa kecil lalu Taeyong segera menuju ke dapur. Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin menambah kerjaan Taeyong pun berinisiatif untuk memasang papan itu sendiri. Gadis itu mulai menaiki tangga dengan satu tangan memegang papan tadi. Kyungsoo menahan tubuhnya kemudian menggantungkan papan tersebut disebuah paku. Saat menggantungkan papan tersebut Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu paku yang dipasang Taeyong ternyata masih longgar. Tiba-tiba papan tersebut miring dan hampir jatuh tapi Kyungsoo dengan cepat menahannya. Tapi karena gerakan mendadak tersebut keseimbangan tubuh Kyungsoo hilang dan terjatuh kebawah.

"Kyaaa!" Teriak Kyungsoo memejamkan mata tapi dengan cepat sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya dan papan yang tadi iya pegang kini sudah di pegang oleh seseorang. Kyungsoo segera menoleh dan mendapati Kim Jongin menyelamatkannya.

"Tu-tuan Kim!" Kyungsoo terkejut apalagi menyadari posisi Jongin yang seperti memeluknya.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo-shi. _How many times I have to tell you_?" Jongin menatap gadis didepannya, mengagumi mata bulat Kyungsoo yang seakan menghipnotisnya untuk terjatuh lebih dalam. Gadis itu tidak menggunakan kacamata maupun _softlens_, hanya mata bening yang mulai saat ini masuk ke daftar 'hal menarik untuk dipandang_' _bagi Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang terkesiap segera melepas 'pelukan' lelaki tersebut. Merapikan pakaiannya yang tidak terlihat berantakan dan meletakkan helaian rambutnya kebelakang telinga. Jongin sendiri menyandarkan papan yang tadi ia pegang kesalah satu meja. Tapi papan tersebut terlihat basah oleh cairan berwarna merah di bagian yang tadi Jongin pegang.

"Astaga Kim Jongin! Tanganmu terluka!" Kyungsoo segera menarik tangan Jongin yang dihadiahi ringisan namja itu. Sebuah garis melintang terlihat di telapak tangan Jongin, mengeluarkan darah segar yang mulai menetes akibat tangannya yang tadi memegang erat papan tersebut saat menolong Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana, ini hanya luka kec-"

"Luka kecil?! Kau gila?! Astaga ayo masuk kedalam, luka mu harus diobati!" Kyungsoo segera menarik tangan Jongin dan membawanya masuk kedalam kafe. Menyuruh namja itu duduk disalah satu meja yang terdapat disudut ruangan yang menghadap ke jendela luar sedangkan Kyungsoo mengambil P3K yang ia simpan dibawah meja kasir lalu menghampiri Jongin lagi.

"Taeyong-ah tolong ambilkan baskom air dan handuk kecil bersih sekarang!" Yeoja itu sedikit berteriak sambil membuka kotak P3K.

"Wae noona? Oh tuhan! Tuan anda tidak apa-apa?!" Taeyong yang membawa handuk serta baskom terkejut melihat tangan pelanggannya yang terluka. "Noona, apa yang terjadi?!"

"Aku tadi ingin membantumu memasang papan itu, salah satu paku ternyata longgar dan membuatku terjatuh tapi namja ini tepat waktu menolongku. Dan sialnya papan bodoh itu malah melukai tangannya." Jongin masih diam memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang memegang pergelangan tangannya dan mengelap darah tersebut dengan handuk basah.

"Akkh!"

"Mianhae." Kyungsoo masih mengobati tangan Jongin, rasa bersalah tampak jelas diwajahnya.

"Tu-tuan apa kau butuh sesuatu? Aku bisa mengambilkannya untukmu." Tanya Taeyong ke Jongin.

"_Hot americanno_ akan sangat membantu." Sesekali Jogin meringis menahan perih saat Kyungsoo memberikan obat merah di lukanya.

"Kurangi takaran gulanya sedikit Taeyong-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo yang fokus membalutkan perban ditangan namja itu. Jongin terkejut tapi dengan cepat ia menutupinya. Sebuah senyuman tampak di sudut bibir namja tan tersebut.

"Kau membaca note itu." Kata Jongin memulai pembicaraan.

"_Choco caramel_."

"Huh?"

"Minuman favoritku _choco caramel,_ bukan _choco cream." _Jawab Kyungsoo kemudian menggunting sisa perban dan membereskan peralatan P3K. "_Thanks._"

"_For what?"_

"Menolongku tadi dan maaf karena itu tanganmu jadi terluka."Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, memberi tatapan menyesal yang malah membuat Jongin gemas.

"Gwenchana, setidaknya tangan cantikmu itu tidak perlu memiliki bekas luka." Jongin mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan tangan satunya yang hanya ditanggapi ekspresi diam gadis tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar, bisa tolong pesankan aku ramyun?" Kyungsoo yang tersadar kemudian mengangguk lalu menuju ke arah dapur.

Jongin menatap nanar tangannya yang terbalut perban. _'Jika dengan luka ini bisa membuatku dekat dengannya, kurasa tidak masalah' _batin Jongin lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

To: Chanyeollie

_Sepertinya aku tidak balik ke kantor setelah makan siang, ada yang ingin kulakukan. Tolong bereskan beberapa dokumen diatas mejaku, saranghae yoda!_

Sent!

_._

_._

_._

Kyungsoo kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi ramyun dan _hot americanno_ pesanan Jongin, lalu memberi sepasang sumpit padanya.

"Cha, makanlah." Kyungsoo yang hendak berbalik menuju dapur tertahan saat tangan Jongin menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kembali ke dapur, wae?"

"Aku tidak suka makan sendiri."

"Lalu?"

Jongin mendengus pelan lalu melepas genggamannya. "Temani aku makan." Jawab lelaki itu menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan sumpit, mengarahkannya untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Tapi aku sedang sibuk di-"

"Kau berhutang padaku Kyungsoo-shi." Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa melawan karena mengingat Jongin sudah menolongnya pun akhirnya menuruti kemauan lelaki tersebut.

"Tidak makan?" Sahut Jongin yang kemudian mengaduk ramyun, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Diet?"

"Anniya." Dan kemudian hening, yang terdengar hanya suara yang timbul saat Jongin menyesap ramyun yang ia sumpit. Kyungsoo memandang keluar jendela, mengetukkan jari-jarinya dimeja.

"Kau gadis aneh." Jongin kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kemarin saat aku kesini ketika kafe hampir tutup sikapmu dingin denganku. Saat tadi aku menolongmu dan mengakibatkan tanganku terluka sikapmu mulai lembut padaku, tapi sekarang kau bersikap dingin lagi. Apa kau punya dua kepribadian?" Ucap Jongin yang masih setia menikmati ramyun sambil menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Eoh? Apa benar seperti itu?"

"Sudah pasti kau tidak akan menyadarinya."

"Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku."

Uhuk!

Tiba-tiba Jongin tersedak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, astaga pasti gadis ini tersinggung dengan perkataannya barusan. Jongin segera meraih botol air mineral yang ada di meja itu lalu membuka dan meneguknya cepat. Setelah merasa tenggorokannya baik-baik saja, Jongin langsung meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Tidak apa, kenyataannya aku memang tidak punya banyak teman selain pegawai disini."

Namja tan itu tampak merasa bersalah atas perkataannya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menyesal tapi kemudian Kyungsoo malah tertawa. Mata bulatnya dengan cepat menyipit karena tawanya, membuat Jongin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Wajah Jongin yang menyesal ditambah tatapan bingungnya malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin tertawa.

"_Oh god, you're so funny Kim Jongin_! Aku hanya bercanda tadi hahaha!"Kyungsoo mengambil selembar tissue dan mengarahkannya ke sudut bibir Jongin yang terdapat sisa kuah ramyun saat dia tersedak tadi, gadis itu mengelapnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Bahkan kau tidak sadar ada kuah disudut bibirmu."

Jongin terperangah dengan sikap Kyungsoo, gadis ini benar-benar berbeda dari gadis lain yang prenah ia kenal. '_Sudah kubilang dia punya kepribadian ganda,_ _she's such a transformer!_' batin Jongin.

"Wow, kau benar-benar aneh Kyung-kyung."

"Sorry?"

"Kau aneh." Jawab Jongin.

"Bukan itu, tadi kau memanggilku apa?"

"Mereka memanggilmu seperti itu bukan? Kyung-kyung, panggilan itu cocok denganmu." Alis Kyungsoo bertaut, mencoba mengingat ulang panggilan tersebut dan tak lama kemudian sebuah senyum kecewa terbentuk dibibirnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dipanggil begitu?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Anniya, mereka memanggilku 'Kyung' tapi tidak dengan 'Kyung-kyung'. Panggilan itu mengingatkan ku dengan...seseorang?" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosong.

"Siapa? Keluargamu? Teman kecilmu? Ah aku tau, pacarmu?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, cukup lama mata mereka bertemu hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk mengambil mangkuk ramyun tadi dan membersihkan meja tersebut. Meninggalkan cangkir Jongin dan beranjak dari sana.

"Kau ingin tambah kopimu?"

"Kau mau kemana Kyungsoo-shi?"

"Maaf tapi kau sudah siap makan jadi tugas ku sudah selesai, kita impas Jongin-shi. Aku ke ruanganku dulu."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi kerjanya, membolak-balikkan jam pasir diatas meja sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Ruang kerja itu terletak di pojok dalam kafe, tidak jauh dari meja kasir. Dinding berwarna abu-abu dengan corak kuning di ruangan tersebut di hiasi dengan foto-foto saat kafe ini pertama kali dibuka. Satu set sofa berwana hitam dan meja kecil di tengahnya tampak sesuai dengan konsep ruangan tersebut, simpel dan nyaman. Adapula beberapa pot bunga yang di letak diatas rak buku serta lemari pendingin kecil yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Ruangan itu terasa sejuk karena _air conditioner_ yang Kyungsoo nyalakan tapi keheningan mengisi ruangan tersebut. Kyungsoo sedari tadi berkutat dengan pikirannya di masa lalu, teringat dengan seseorang yang dulu pernah menempati sudut hatinya. Gadis itu kemudian membuka _screen lock _ponselnya dan membuka galeri foto, menggeser-geser jarinya hingga ia sampai di gambar terakhir. Seorang pria yang tengah mencium pipi kanannya saat salju sedang turun.

Pria yang pernah ia suka.

Pria yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya.

Pria yang bahkan tahu semua hal yang tentang dirinya.

Tapi sekarang ia tak tahu pria itu dimana, bagaimana kabarnya dan... ah, Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya di meja. Berusaha agar tidak mengingat pria itu lagi.

Tok tok tok!

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampakkan Luhan yang memegang sebuah buku.

"Kyungie, ini buku pengeluaran bulan ini, semua sudah kucatat dan aku juga membuat catatan tentang stok bahan didapur. Semuanya aman!" Luhan yang antusias tiba-tiba menjadi bingung dengan sikap dongsaengnya itu, Kyungsoo terlihat muram. "_Hey girl_, ada masalah?"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajah menatap Luhan, menggeleng pelan lalu kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa? Apa namja yang tadi menolongmu marah karena kau membuat tangannya luka?"

Gadis itu kembali menatap Luhan, menggeleng lagi dan menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

"Kau sakit? Kau bisa pulang, lagi pula ini sudah sore."

Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi.

"Ah aku lupa! Namja yang tadi menolongmu sedari tadi menunggu diluar kafe."

Kyungsoo langsung menatap Luhan. "Maksud eonni?"

"Dia sepertinya menunggumu, bahkan dia sudah dua kali membeli _hot americanno_ dan meminumnya di teras depan. Kau tahu, cuaca diluar mulai dingin dan-"

"Eonni kau bisa tutup kafe kan? Aku pergi dulu, annyeong!" Kyungsoo langsung menyambar ponsel serta mantelnya dan beranjak keluar ruangan. Saat sampai didepan pintu kafe Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang duduk di bangku sambil memegang minumannya erat.

'_Kau yang aneh Kim Jongin, bukan aku._' Batin Kyungsoo dan melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

Jongin masih menunggu gadis itu keluar, sesekali menyesap kopinya yang ketiga –pertama saat dia makan ramyun dan dua lagi ia minum sambil menunggu Kyungsoo keluar- dan menatap ke arah jalan. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo tidak membawa mobil karena daritadi ia tidak melihat mobil Kyungsoo terparkir disekitar kafe maka dari itu ia berencana untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?" Jongin berbalik dan mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri dibelakangnya, wajahnya terlihat datar sedangkan jongin terlihat senang karena orang yang daritadi ia tunggu akhirnya muncul juga.

"Aku menunggumu." Jongin segera bangkit berdiri.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak bawa mobil kan? Aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Aku bisa pulang dengan bus."

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Aku pulang naik bus saja, Jongin-shi."

"Saat itu kau boleh menolak ketika aku menawarimu tumpangan karena itu kali pertama kita bertemu, tapi kali ini aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan Kyungsoo-shi." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo, membawanya kemobil dan membukakan pintu. "Masuklah."

"Kau tidak menculikku kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo waspada.

"Aku memaksa untuk mengantarmu pulang, apa itu termasuk penculikan?" Kyungsoo mendesah pelan dan akhirnya memasuki mobil Jongin. Namja itu berlari ke kursi kemudi dan menyalakan mobilnya, lalu berjalan menembus angin sore yang dingin.

"Kau tahu apartemenku?"

"Tahu, aku bertanya ke salah satu pelayan tadi. Kita searah."

"Kau bertanya ke pegawaiku? Wow, niat sekali."

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu, tadi selesai makan kau langsung menghindar saat kupanggil Kyung-kyung"

"Oh itu, maaf." Kyungsoo memandang keluar jendela, mencoba menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu?"

"Sudah kubilang kau mengingatkan ku dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Seseorang dari masa lalu."

"Mantan pacarmu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, kembali teringat dengan pria itu. "Bahkan kami bukan pasangan kekasih, hampir...tapi kami belum sempat menjalin hubungan."

Jongin memelankan laju mobilnya, menatap gadis disampingnya yang masih setia memandang keluar jendela.

"Maaf, kalau tahu seperti itu aku tidak akan bertanya." Ucap Jongin dan kembali fokus menyetir.

"_It's okay. _Mungkin sikapku memang berlebihan."

"Apa...apa dia meninggalkanmu?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Bukan aku tidak mau bercerita, tapi kau lebih baik tidak mendengarnya. Mungkin lain kali."

"Oh tenang saja, aku tidak penasaran dengan kisah percintaan orang lain."

"Kalau begitu kenapa daritadi kau bertanya?"

"Hanya mengisi keheningan." Jawab Jongin terkekeh kecil. "Jujur saja, aku bukan orang yang mudah mencari bahan obrolan."

"Kau teman mengobrol yang buruk." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Oh, sekarang kita berteman?" Jongin terlihat senang mendengar perkataan gadis tadi.

"Hahaha sepertinya kau sangat senang bisa berteman denganku." Kyungsoo tertawa, '_berteman dengan Jongin sepertinya tidak masalah'._

"Aku malah berharap kita bisa lebih dari sekedar teman nantinya." Jongin mencoba bercanda tapi yang ada lengannya dipukul oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menghancurkan mood ku yang mulai membaik, Jongin-shi." Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, menghirup aroma mobil itu lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mobil tersebut. "Kau memakai parfum di mobil?" Tanyanya melihat Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng, matanya terfokus ke jalan. "Wae? Kurasa yang kau cium itu adalah parfumku."

"Benarkah? Aku suka wanginya." Jawab Kyungsoo, moodnya kini benar-benar berubah lebih baik.

"Kukira kau menyukai wajah tampanku." Kekeh Jongin.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu, tuan Kim." Kyungsoo ikut tertawa dan kemudian obrolan kecil pun berlanjut hingga tanpa sadar kini mereka sudah sampai didepan gedung apartemen Kyungsoo. Gadis itu membuka _safety belt_-nya dan bersiap untuk turun.

"Terimakasih tumpangannya, maaf merepotkanmu." Kyungsoo hendak membuka pintu mobil tapi panggilan Jongin mencegatnya.

"Tunggu, boleh aku minta nomormu?"

"Untuk?"

"Menghubungimu tentu saja. Aku tidak hobi mengoleksi nomor orang yang tidak penting bagiku."

Kyungsoo menatap jongin bingung. "Penting? Jadi bagimu aku penting?"

Jongin terkejut mendapat pertanyaan itu, _'astaga mulut bodoh! Kenapa berkata seperti itu ha?!'_

"Tentu, kupikir mulai sekarang kita berteman. Dan bagiku teman termasuk orang yang penting." Jawab Jongin menutupi rasa gugupnya, untung saja otaknya bisa bekerja dengan cepat.

"Oh, baiklah. 010-" Kyungsoo menyebutkan nomor teleponnya. Jongin kemudian menelponnya dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menyimpan nomornya juga.

"Yasudah, sekali lagi terimakasih. Hati-hati dijalan dan selamat malam Jongin-shi." Kyungsoo lalu membuka pintu mobil.

"Selamat malam Kyung-kyung, semoga mimpimu indah."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Jongin, tatapan tidak suka muncul di matanya. "Kau memanggilku apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tajam.

"Kyung-kyung." Dan beberapa saat kemudian Jongin baru sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu. "Astaga Kyungsoo aku lupa, sungguh aku tidak sengaja! Yak! Do Kyungsoo!"

Terlambat, Kyungsoo segera menutup pintu mobil itu dengan keras, memasuki gedung apartemennya dan tidak menghiraukan Jongin yang mulai gelisah. _'Mulut bodoh! Ya tuhan! Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki mood yang bisa berubah drastis seperti itu?!'_

_._

_._

_._

To: Kyungsoo

_Kyungsoo, kau marah?_

Sent!

*15 menit kemudian

To: Kyungsoo

_Aku sungguh tidak sengaja memanggilmu 'Kyung-kyung'!_

Sent!

*1 menit kemudian

To: Kyungsoo

_Astaga aku mengucapkannya lagi! Maaf maaf! T.T_

Sent!

*5 menit kemudian

To: Kyungsoo

_Kau sudah tidur? Kenapa tidak balas pesanku?_

Sent!

*3 menit kemudian

To: Kyungsoo

_Yak! Do Kyungsoo_

Sent!

*2 menit kemudian

To: Kyungsoo

_Kyungsoo... T.T_

Sent!

*1 menit kemudian

_Do Kyungsoo!_

*30 detik kemudian

Beep beep!

From: Kyungsoo

_SHUT UP KIM JONGIN! JUST GO TO SLEEP NOW!_

_._

_._

_._

_You slow down, the you speed up_

_There's no anwser so I just blankly stared_

_A girl who lit up the path of my challenge_

_You're not easy, you're a mega girl_

_Whatever side of you it is, even if I get scared I want to have you_

_Tell me now, it's killing me baby!_

_I see you, I want you, then you transform_

_Can you feel me? Or are you gonna transform?_

_-Transformer by EXO-_

_._

_._

_._

TBC

a/n:

Annyeong! Maaf kalo chapter ini agak lama update soalnya aku baru selesai un, mianhae readers T.T Gimana chapter ini? Pendek ya? Banyak typo ya? Ngebosenin ya? Gak greget ya? Tolong sampaiin semua saran dan kritik kalian ke review yaaa, bakalan aku baca kok muehehe! Oh iya aku mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan dikolom review, cekidot~

Q: Thor gimana kalo nanti ada kisah baekyeol, dibuat kayak mv 'You Belong With Me'nya Taylor Swift? Rumah mereka sebelahan trus ntar mereka komunikasi pake surat.

A: Makasih buat masukkannya ya sayang, tapi kemungkinan di ff ini aku lebih fokusin ke kaisoo dibanding couple lain. Aku takut ntar konsentrasi aku pecah trus gak fokus nyelesaiin satu ff-_- tenaaang, buat yang ngarepin ff baekyeol, aku udah berencana buat ff baekyeol sesuai masukan. Jadi ntar aku bakal buat ff baekyeol yang terinspirasi dari mv 'You Belong With Me'. Ditunggu ya!

Q: Apa benar ff ini ngambil tema dari film 'Fifty Shades Of Grey'?

A: Sebenarnya saat awal pembuatan aku memang terinspirasi dari film tersebut, cuma makin kesini aku mikir gak bakalsepenuhnya buat Jongin semirip Mr. Grey atau Kyungsoo semirip Ms. Steel, tapi tetap akan ada beberapa adegan film yang aku masukin kesini walaupun mungkin melenceng sedikit muehehe. Penasaran? Tungguin aja ya kekeke.

Q: Thor penname-nya unik, aku harus panggil apa?

A: Hahaha ini yang bikin aku ngakak! Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa buat penname kek gitu. Aku terserah readersnya mau manggil apaan soalnya penname ini gak ada sangkut pautnya sama nama aku ._. tapi biar lebih mudah kalian bisa manggil aku 'Pi', soalnya itu panggilan aku dirumah hehe. Pipipipipipipipipipi~

Q: Thor NC-nya kapaaaaan?

A: Nah ini dia yang mau aku jelasin. Berhubung ff ini aku buat dari rate T-M, jadi aku gak bisa cepat-cepat masukin bagian NC kaisoo, maaf karena aku masih author baru jadi butuh imajinasi sama meras otak buat ngetiknya. Tapi tenang aja! NC PASTI ADA KOK! Yang sabar ya readers sayang~

Nah itu beberapa pertanyaan yang aku jawab, kalau ada pertanyaan atau kritik atau saran silahkan kirim ke kotak review oke? Tinggalin jejak kalian biar aku makin semangat lanjutin ffnya^^

Terakhir, aku masukin lagu "Transformer' karena ini bener-bener lagu favorit aku diantara semua lagu di album Exodus, gimana sama kalian? Hehe^^

_Ppyong!_

Nb: makasih buat **kimikimjae** yang udah ngingetin aku gimana cara publish ff kekeke!


End file.
